


A Hero's Duty

by BobbyThatsNotYourPurse



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Adult Percy Jackson, Dead Annabeth Chase (Percy Jackson), F/M, Gen, Minor Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Pantheon Hopping Percy Jackson, Smart Percy Jackson, Teacher Percy Jackson, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 16:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobbyThatsNotYourPurse/pseuds/BobbyThatsNotYourPurse
Summary: After a series horrible events at Camp Half-Blood, Percy is unable to call it home. He leaves to travel the world, getting involved in quite a few magical events along the way. Eventually he settles in the tranquil town Arcadia Oaks as a high school teacher, however, his quiet life will soon be interrupted when he sees two trolls in the forest. It seems a hero's duty is never done.Cross-post from Fanfiction.net. Rating pending change depending on how things pan out in-story(Ao3 may get extra scenes in this case).
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson & Jim Lake Jr. (Tales of Arcadia), Percy Jackson/Claire Nuñez, Thalia Grace & Percy Jackson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	A Hero's Duty

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone! This is the first time I'm posting to this account, and it is a cross-post from FanFiction. Yay... Anyway, this is my favorite story that I have written over there, I am just bringing it over here so that more eyes can see it. If you can't wait to read the rest of what I have done with this so far, you can head over to FanFiction.net and read it there (same username and story title), but I will be posting the other chapters I have there to here (with a little bit of revision). Nevertheless, this story features a pairing between an adult and a minor, if that does not sit right with you you are welcome to not read. For those who do not care, are interested, or have had your feelings about such things ground to a fine powder by the Loud House fandom, step on in and read.

The air in Camp Half-Blood was quiet. Perhaps that was the right word to use, but "tranquil" doesn't quite fit the ensuing events and "heavy" would imply that what was to occur could have been predicted. Sadly, not even the most accurate and specific oracle could have foreseen the tragedy that was about to befall two campers, changing one's life forever. This change would send him down a path that would, ultimately, lead him to do something he never wanted to do again: Save the world.

Percy Jackson lay on his back in the sand on the beach, the sun glancing off his skin. Normally going to the beach brought a smile to the young hero's face, however his expression was one of depression. He had good reason to be sullen in, arguably, his favorite place in the entire camp, as only a few days ago Percy's pet hellhound, Mrs. O'Leary, died giving birth.

He had no idea when she had become pregnant, only that one day a camper noticed her acting differently and told him. The boy was excited at first, after all who wouldn't be happy at the thought of puppies. Come time for her to give birth the entire camp was abuzz. Things took a downward turn in the hours following. The campers who knew how to help gave Percy the news that his beloved dog was soon to fade away. He spent her final moments by the tank-sized canine's side. Mrs. O'Leary gave her master one final lick goodbye, soaking him in drool, before her form dissolved into shadows.

Since then, Percy had been mourning his pet, hence his presence on the beach. Next to him sat Annabeth Chase, Percy's girlfriend of two years. She was seated, scrutinizing the edge of her dagger, as though there were a flaw in it that only she could see. Any chance Percy made to start a conversation with her he received no answer from her, he assumed she was lost in her own world and was too distraught to bring her out of it. The son of Poseidon gave up his attempts at conversation and laid his head back, closing his eyes. A few minutes later Percy felt a weight on his waist. Assuming Annabeth's head had come down from the clouds, he opened his eyes, expecting to see her face smiling at him gently.

He saw her smile. He also saw the dagger she held above her head.

Percy jerked his head to the side, just in time for the knife to bury itself in the sand. He bucked his hips, throwing Annabeth off of him and into the sand. The boy shot to his feet, holding his up in a warding gesture, "Annabeth, what are you doing?!"

Again, she didn't speak, she just charged him. Percy ducked her strike and drove his shoulder into her stomach. Annabeth fell backwards, holding her stomach. The boy turned and ran back to camp. He heard an inhuman growl behind him. Annabeth must have recovered already. He ran faster. His feet hit the creek, giving him a surge of energy. The water behind him churned and splashed, indicating that Annabeth was still in pursuit.

At this point they had reached a part of camp where other campers could see them. They assumed it was just a lovers' spat. Until Annabeth slashed another camper. She let them fall, their injury nonfatal, and kept after Percy.

Said boy was thinking a million miles a minute, 'Okay, clearly, Annabeth's not herself, but what's wrong with her?' The knife dug itself into the tree next to his head, 'Did I forget something? No, I couldn't have.' The splashing behind him grew closer. Percy chanced a look behind him, 'Shit, shit, shit!' She was almost on top of him. Just as Annabeth was about to grab him, a silver blur tackled her out of the creek.

Thalia pinned her friend down, hands above her head. Annabeth thrashed under her, eyes clenched shut. Thalia shouted at her, "Annabeth, what are you doing?1 Why are-"

She was cut off when her friend raised her head, eyes snapping open to reveal black eyes with golden light shining in the center. Annabeth let loose a roar that could only be described as demonic. She flipped them over, so she was on top. She wrenched her wrists from Thalia's hands and raised her dagger. Before she could bring it down, Percy kicked her in the side, throwing her off the daughter of Zeus. He helped her up and the two got ready for Annabeth to do the same. Only she didn't.

Percy grew worried. Tentatively he edged closer to the daughter of Athena, "Annabeth?" He grabbed her shoulder and flipped her over. His eyes grew wide, tears pricking at the corners of them, "No." He collapsed to his knees, Thalia coming to fall next to him. The two of them hugged each other as they stared down at the knife that stuck out from Annabeth's heart.

The funeral pyre burned high into the sky. The shroud had been reduced to ash and people were still giving speeches on what Annabeth Chase had meant to them. Percy sat surrounded by his friends, the only things keeping him from falling apart and throwing himself into the fire. Thalia and Nico, along with Will Solace, sat on either side of him while his back was taken up by Jason, Piper, Leo, and Calypso. Grover couldn't be there with them due to some Lord of the Wild business, and neither could Frank, Hazel or Reyna because of their Praetor duties, so they had to watch through Iris messages. They had even managed to get Magnus, Annabeth's cousin into camp, he was on the stage telling a story about him and Annabeth as kids.

Magnus finished speaking and after a few more people went across the stage, it had come time for Percy to give his speech on Annabeth. As he made his way to the stage, he remembered how Annabeth had been when they held a funeral pyre when everyone thought he had died. Her eyes had been red and puffy from crying, much like his now. She had been distraught; Percy had been that since Mrs. O'Leary died. His train of thought was lost when he bumped into someone.

Malcolm and a few other of the Athena campers blocked his way, "You've got a lot of nerve being here Jackson."

"What are you talking about, Malcolm?" Percy had a bad feeling about this.

"Don't act like this isn't your fault!" One of the others threw her hand behind them, gesturing to the pyre.

Percy didn't argue with them, not just because Thalia came up to them and did that for him, but because he felt that somehow... they were right.

"If this is Percy's fault then I'm just as much to blame!" Thalia stepped closer to Malcolm, "But, oh, you're not gonna say that to me, no, you're too scared to insult me because you don't wanna piss my dad off!"

"Are you trying to start something?" Malcolm kept his face stern but took a step back, "I'm not afraid of you..."

"Really? Prove it." The daughter of Zeus spit in his face. The boy staggered back, trying to wipe the saliva off his face. The back of his heel hit one of the steps on the stage, causing him to fall over. The four others moved toward Thalia, whose arms now arched with electricity. Chiron was quickly making his way over to them when Percy intervened.

"That's enough, Thals," he put his hand on her shoulder, "Let's just go." Percy turned, walking out of the amphitheater. Thalia moved to protest, looking back and forth between him and the Athena campers. She relented, however, and followed him, gesturing the others to come with them.

The friends were all gathered in the Poseidon cabin, minus those who were in Iris messages. They were telling him that what happened wasn't his fault. He was having a difficult time accepting that though.

"Percy, what happened was an accident," Piper put her hand on Percy's shoulder, "Besides if anyone's to blame, it's whatever possessed her."

"Whatever it was wasn't Greek," Calypso held her arm, glancing at Magnus, "It not as old, but it was dark and had to be powerful if it took over Annabeth."

"Let's not worry about that right now." Magnus knelt in front of the son of Poseidon, putting a hand on his knee, "Percy, look, I may not have known you long, but I knew my cousin," the boy looked at the son of Frey from his seat on his bed, "You and I both know that Annabeth wouldn't want you blaming yourself for this."

The two sat there, looking into each other’s eyes, and with Magnus subtly working Alf magic to help improve Percy's mood. Piper spoke up, a hint of charm speak in her voice, "Percy, he's right and you know it, she wouldn't want you beating yourself up over this."

The son of Poseidon let out a shuddering breath, "You're right," the group let out a collective sigh, their magic seemed to have worked. The rest of the day passed, Magnus leaving to return to Valhalla, and within the week Thalia had gone back to the hunters. Before she left, however, the huntress had told Nico and the others to keep her updated on Percy.

Over the next two weeks something seemed off with Percy. It's not as though they expected him to be jubilant, his friends never thought that, he just seemed... uncomfortable. His leg no longer seemed to bounce with repressed energy, but with agitation. He couldn’t seem to find a suitable place at his table, his empty table. Most of all he could barely get any sleep and had to resort to having the Morpheus campers give him magic sleeping pills.

One day Percy didn't show up. He wasn't at breakfast and he didn't show up for any of his activities. Growing worried, his friends, consisting of Jason, Piper, Leo and Nico, went to his cabin. Upon entering, they were met with Percy packing a backpack. He didn't seem to notice them as he put his clothes in the bag, which didn't seem to expand from its new contents.

Nico was the first to speak, calling out, "Percy?" The boy's head snapped toward them. A lopsided, forlorn smile fell across his face, "You guys are here earlier than I thought."

"Early?" Piper stepped forward, "Percy, it's 3 in the afternoon."

Percy's smile faded, "Oh... in that case you're right on time, and I'm running behind." He started moving again, faster than before, putting his things in the bag. Leo sputtered at that, "Wh- what are you talking about, Percy?"

"I'm leaving Camp Half-Blood."

The words fell on the four like a pile of bricks. Percy was leaving? Jason voiced his thoughts, "You can't just leave camp, Percy!"

The hero sighed, stuffing the Minotaur horn in bag and closing the zipper, "I can't stay, Jason," He slung his bag onto his back, "And I've talked to Chiron, he doesn't approve, but he understands my decision, he won't stop me from trying to leave."

"Well, we will!" Nico shouted, blocking the door with his body along with the others, "You can't just leave us like this!"

Percy let out a breath, "Look, guys, I was gonna say goodbye, you just kinda caught me unprepared." The four of them snorted, prompting another sigh from the boy, "I'm sorry about this, really, it's just-"

"It's just what?!" Jason yelled, "What is it that could drive you to just leave your friends behind?!"

"This place just doesn't feel like home." his voice was heavy, laden with sorrow, "I tried to see if it would pass, but without Annabeth it just doesn't feel like I belong here anymore."

His words took the wind out of his friends' sails, their shoulders sagging. The eighteen-year-old stepped forward, "Guys, this isn't goodbye, I'll keep in touch, I just can't stay here anymore." He wrapped his arms around his friends, a gesture they returned, "I'll miss you guys."

With that, Percy pushed past them, gently. He walked through the camp one more time. He made his way past all the cabins, everyone giving him strange looks when they saw his bag. He walked through the amphitheater, the arena, the beach. The boy had traversed nearly the entire camp when he stopped at the Big House. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Chiron," Percy called, his voice carrying itself through the house. It took a few minutes, but finally his mentor wheeled himself into the room. His eyes fell on him, dark with emotion, "So, then, you are ready."

It was a statement, not a question, the old centaur knew with just a look that his student had everything he needed. He wheeled closer to the boy, "Have you said your goodbyes?"

"You're the last one left."

Chiron gave him a sad smile, extending his arms. Percy fell into them and hugged him back, "It seems like yesterday when you were leading my class through that museum."

"I know, child, I feel the same." The two extricated themselves from each other’s arms. The son of Poseidon turned to leave, "Before you leave, Percy," He turned back to Chiron. The man picked up a box from across the room, setting it in his lap and wheeled back over to his now ex-student, "I thought you should have this- wouldn't want you getting lonely on your self-imposed journey." He stopped in front of the boy.

Percy glanced at him with a look of confusion. He opened the box, looking inside it. A small black puppy looked up at him, tongue lolling out to the side as it panted. The boy grinned and picked it up, eliciting a small noise from the pup. Chiron smiled, "He's one of Mrs. O'Leary's, the runt, smallest hellhound I have laid my eyes on," The small dog barked, "He will probably only grow to be about as big as a large dog."

Percy smiled, cradling the hellhound in one arm, and giving his father figure one last hug with the other, "Thank you, Chiron, for everything." With that he turned and left the Big House. He made his way through the camp, headed toward the hill.

Percy reached the crest of Half-Blood Hill. He turned back to gaze at the camp. Finally, he stepped backwards, leaving the camp for the last time.

Six Years Later

Percy's phone blared its alarm, a rock song randomly selected from its files. His hand shot from under the covers like a cobra and swiped its off button. He pushed himself up, the covers falling off his bare chest. He made his way to his bathroom and turned on the shower. While he waited for the water to heat up, he brushed his teeth, looking in the mirror.

He hadn't changed much over the years, physically. His body was as lean and muscular as it was when he left camp, maybe his shoulders had gotten wider, but that was compensated for by his increased height. He felt his job required his hair to be a bit more... formal, so he kept it trimmed to the middle of his neck, but it was still as wild and disheveled as ever. Other than that, there wasn't any real change in his appearance.

He spit the minty foam into the sink, chasing it with a cup of mouthwash before he stepped into the shower. Percy let the water wake him up before cleaning himself and exiting the bathroom. He went back to his room to get dressed. Jeans, long sleeved, blue dress shirt, and black blazer. He went downstairs, whistling sharply, "Imperious Rex! Food!" Heavy footfalls could be heard bounding through the house before a large mastiff slid into the kitchen.

It made to jump on its master, only for Percy to hold up a finger, "Ah, ah! We've been over this Imperious: No jumping until I get back from work, not before." The hellhound grumbled, causing the man to laugh. He scratched the side of its neck, burying his face in its fur, before standing and getting the dog food from a cabinet. He poured it in a bowl by the counter. The dog happily ate as the son of Poseidon made a bowl of cereal.

He finished eating at the same time as his pet. Percy set his bowl in the sink, running some water in it so whatever milk was left in it wouldn't crust up while he was at work. He led Imperious Rex to the door to the garage, where he grabbed his keys and put his shoes on. The man straightened himself, giving his dog a stern look, "Can you hold down the fort while I'm gone boy?" It chuffed in response, nodding, "Are you going to go potty in the house?" the canine shook its head, "What do you do if someone breaks in?" The dog hunkered down, baring its teeth and growling, "Good boy, Imperious!" Percy scratched the dog's chest, making it roll over so he could scratch its stomach. Its owner laughed as he did so. He stopped, and it rolled back over, "Get my bag, boy, go get it!" It barked and ran upstairs, where it was only for a few seconds before it barreled back down, skidding to a stop in front of its master, the handle of his bag in its mouth.

Percy smiled as he took his bag from the hellhound and slung its strap over his shoulder, "Good boy!" He patted the dog's head before stepping outside, "I'll be back later, buddy!" He shut the door. The man walked over to a tarp draped over a vehicle. He grabbed the tarp and pulled it away, revealing a sleek cobalt sports bike. He had saved his money for years to buy this, he'd earned it. He seated himself on it and wheeled himself past his car and out of the garage.

Mentally, Percy had changed quite a bit through the last six years. During his second year of traveling, he found himself in Memphis, Tennessee. For some reason he was compelled to walk through a library. The inside was nearly devoid of life, except for one person: a tan skinned man in casual clothes and lab coat. Percy could tell there was something different about him, his time as a hero had given him an eye for things that weren't mortal. The man spotted Percy and introduced himself as Thoth, Egyptian god of knowledge. The demigod asked him why he was on Earth as one of the first things he did after leaving camp was to visit Carter and Sadie, who told him of the Egyptian gods leaving Earth until chaos could come back. Thoth just put his finger to his nose and pointed at him. The god didn't need to be told who Percy was, he knew when he first laid eyes on him. The two of them struck up an unlikely friendship, mainly based on Thoth making fun of the other gods and goddesses of knowledge and Percy nodding along. When Percy was going to leave Thoth stopped him, placing a finger on his forehead, and speaking in ancient Egyptian. Thoth explained to him that he now had "the gift of Thoth," allowing Percy to better focus in educational settings and to be unable to forget anything he learned. Since then, the demigod had gone to college and settled in the quiet town of Arcadia Oaks, putting his education degree to use as the mythology teacher in the local high school.

Percy parked his bike in a "reserved for educators" spot and dismounted. He gazed at the school and its student's.

"Yeah," He smiled, "No place I'd rather be."


End file.
